


A frog princess, a vampire, and some styled mice...

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Other, Princesses, it's a mess, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: Len and Lisa takes care of a little girl who lost her parents and she's a metahuman. Her power is about fairy tales, but she's little, and naive and it's a mess... And in this mess:"Yeah, that’s the story how Leonard Snart ended up walking into the cortex with a frog on his shoulder and a little girl in a princess dress."(my first ever chapter of anything that doesn't contain smut)





	A frog princess, a vampire, and some styled mice...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I should be continuing my other WIPs but I have to study and this didn't let me...
> 
> This is a bit of a mess and I don't really know what I feel about it... I hope it's as funny as it's meant to be, but I'm pretty sure I fell out of character with about everyone...

Lisa and occasionally Len lived in a nice but little rundown apartment complex. There were a lot of half criminals - people who didn’t want to live that life but had no other chance of surviving - and some broken families. Mostly women with their children who ran away from their violent partners, and Jason on the third with his twin daughters who had an abusive wife. There was also a little girl named Dorothy who lost her parents two years ago and was raised by everyone in the building. Len was the one who made sure she went to preschool and that she always had something to eat and clothes to wear. Sometimes it just meant the financial background for the other tenants of the building to help her out, sometimes it was sending Lisa to help her and sometimes it meant taking care of the little girl himself. Even when he wasn’t in central he made sure she wasn’t left alone. He owned the building, so he let her keep the apartment she used to live in, with her parents, but she mostly slept with other families or Lisa.

She was only three when her parents went for a business trip, but they shipwrecked and died. She was asking about them for weeks until Len had to explain her that they were never coming back. Len had more trouble with that than planning a heist.

And she was four when the particle accelerator blew up. For her it was just a scary storm and some light and funny buzzing feeling.

And right now, she was five when in the middle of the crazy mess that the rebuilding of the city created, her powers started to manifest.

It wasn’t obvious in the beginning but there were glass shoes stick to the stairs and small rats and mice running around in tiny clothes and there was some kind of magical atmosphere in the building.

It became very obvious when Lisa was babysitting her one night and read her a bedtime story, namely the frog prince. She was awed by the story and grabbed Lisa’s hand in her tiny ones.

“Frogs are so cute... but why is it always the prince?” She chatted “do you have a prince, Lizzy?”

“Not really...” Lisa smiled sadly. “But I know someone who I want to be my prince.” She chuckled thinking about Cisco as a frog.

“What if you were a frog and only change back if you eat and sleep with your prince before he kisses you?” She asked laughing but then bright gold and sparkling lights appeared, and Lisa disappeared, and there was a small greenish gold frog in Dorothy’s tiny hands.

“What the... WHAT HAPPENED??” Lisa looked around then freaked out a bit. Everything was huge around her, and her vision was kind of different but also felt normal, and every stimulus around her felt different and induced different feelings in her. This was crazy, she had to calm down, crazy was the new norm around central lately. She has to think, there was no time for panicking.

“No... I didn’t mean to...” Dorothy yelped and almost threw away the frog. She started crying. “I’m sorry... I... it was an accident...” she hugged frog-Lisa almost too hard.

“Dottie! It’s okay but be careful with hugging!” Lisa told her still talking in a bit higher pitched tone from freaking out. “I need you to help me, okay?”

“Yes...” She was sniffing and tried to calm down, but she was really scared of what she did. It never happened before like this. She played with mice and small gadgets but never a person or even a dog. “What’s happening?”

“It’s complicated honey, but it’s okay. I need you to find my phone and call Lenny, okay?” Lisa tried to explain. She hopped up to Dorothy’s shoulder, so she could help her find that phone. It wasn’t as easy as it sounded. Lisa’s purse was a mess and Dottie’s shaking little hands had a really hard time swiping through it.

It took about half an hour to unlock the phone and dial.

“Lisa?” They heard Len’s voice over the speaker after some fumbling as Lisa explained which button she should touch.

“Lenny!” Dorothy yelled happily.

“Hey, Dottie, what’s up? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Len asked but not too scolding. None of them was a really good sleeper and he preferred to just keep the little girl safe and loved among them, so she wasn’t scared to sleep, the rest would hopefully come later. The only idea he had about raising a child came from his own experiences with Lisa.

“I... I didn’t mean to...” she started crying and Len was immediately alert.

“What happened?” He asked as softly as he could manage still having the edge of urgency.

“She’s a meta...” Lisa answered, then she honest to god croaked. “Shit... you need to come here right now!”

“I’m on my way.” Len said, and he was already taking his keys. “I’m not too far... I’ll be there in ten.”

He took his car keys as he figured it would be better for the three of them in a possible emergency. He drove to the apartment complex and went up as fast as he could without actually running. Running was tiring and unprofessional in tense situations.

He expected a mess. What he found was worse.

Dorothy was crying on the bed and a frog was trying to calm her down. The frog. It was talking. A talking frog. He was pretty sure he didn’t drink. What the hell?

“LENNYYY!” The little girl screamed when she looked up and ran to him.

Len crouched down and held the crying little girl in his arms. “It’s okay. I’m here to help.”

“Lizzy... I didn’t mean to... it was an accident...” she sniffed into his shoulder.

“You have to tell me what happened exactly.” Len said and gently raised up the girl as he stood up. He went to the bed with her and was about to sit down when the frog started talking again.

“Watch where you sit!” Was that Lisa’s voice? “And what took you so long?!”

“Lisa?” Len blinked sitting down with Dorothy in his lap, carefully not to sit on his sister. His frog sister. Okay, this was as funny as it was not, and it was hilariously awful. “You have to explain this, right now!”

“Lizzy was reading me the prince frog and I wanted to know what she would do if she was a cursed frog... I just wanted to ask...” her tears were rolling again so Len took a tissue and gently wiped her face. “And she suddenly turned into a frog... I’ve never done anything like this before... I just dressed up the mice like Cinderella...”

Len hugged her tight and laughed a little. He should have realized this sooner. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” He said holding back laughing. Lisa was a frog and Disney styled mice were running around in the building. “we’re going to visit the Flash.”

“I’m a criminal?” She looked scared for a moment.

“What? No!” Len shook his head. “The Flash catches criminals yes, but he also helps good people with powers like you have.” He explained. Well, it was possible that it would get a bit messy with what happened a few months ago with the pipeline metas, but Len didn’t doubt for a second that they would help a little meta girl in trouble, no matter who brought her to them. “Let’s find some clothes for you.” He stood up and put her on the ground to help her change from her pajamas.

“I want to dress like a princess!” She squealed and there was some more golden light and she was dressed in a beautiful long pink and sparkling princess dress with a tiara on her head. Her cute, almost white blond hair was formed and curled prettily.

“Well, that works too...” Len stared for a few more seconds before he turned and grabbed Lisa from the bed to put her on his shoulder.

“Hey, be careful!” She yelled when Len held him a bit too strong. And then she croaked. And Len had to laugh. “It’s not funny, jerk!”

“It is, frog!” He was still laughing as he held out a hand for Dorothy. If there was a yellow brick road Len would never be able to stop laughing.

He took Lisa’s purse and locked the door. They went down and out to his car and he took the child seat from the trunk and fastened it to the back seat. Then he helped Dorothy get in and made sure she was fastened and safe. When he sat behind the wheel he took Lisa a bit more gently and put her in the cup holder.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” She whined. It was a bit humiliating.

“I don’t think there’s any safer place for you in the car...” he answered though couldn’t hold back a snicker.

Dorothy fell asleep a few minutes into the drive but woke up the second they parked down.

♥֍֎♥֍֎♥֍֎♥

Yeah, that’s the story how Leonard Snart ended up walking into the cortex with a frog on his shoulder and a little girl in a princess dress. To ask for help. He could swallow some of his pride for a little girl’s sake.

“Cisco, Doctor Snow!” He nodded as a greeting at both of them.

Cisco jumped to the microphone. “Barry, we need you back here!” He spoke into it.

“Barry?” Lisa asked.

“That frog is talking?” Cisco freaked out and pointed at Lisa.

“It’s me, sweetie!” Lisa wanted to smile mischievously and wink, but she was a frog. It didn’t work like this and certainly wasn’t near as effective.

“L-Lisa?” He stuttered completely lost when a red blur appeared.

“Snart?” Barry blinked. Then looked at the little girl. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with kids, he was a mess with them too, but he couldn’t just ignore the poor little thing. She looked really scared. So, he crouched down to her and held out a hand. “Hi! I’m Barry, what’s your name?”

She stepped back shyly behind Len’s legs but answered very quietly. “Dorothy” She held onto Len’s hand as tight as she could, scared they would drag her away.

“Nice to meet you!” Barry smiled trying to look friendly. But when she was still hiding and wasn’t about to move he stood up to face Cold again for some explanation. Snart looked at the little girl with open caring and fondness. Barry had never seen that expression on his face, but it looked very handsome. What the hell was he thinking about? This was Snart. One bad move and they can all end up dead. Okay, he didn’t actually believe that, but he wasn’t in a state where he could trust people, especially not one that already betrayed him once.

“What’s going on... is that a frog?” He blinked finally noticing Lisa.

“It’s me Flash, you just outed your identity!” Lisa grinned. Well, she would have grinned if she wasn’t a damned frog.

“Looks like, Dottie here is a meta human.” Len explained. “From what I saw she makes fairy tales become real... or more accurately she turns things and people into characters. So now we have cutely dressed mice and a frog princess Lisa.” He sounded truly amused.

“I didn’t mean to...” Dorothy started sniffing again.

“I know.” Len turned with a smile and took her into his arms. “All of us here is going to help you.” He explained and they both turned to team Flash.

“Yeah, of course!” All three of them smiled at the little girl. She was the youngest meta they came across yet. It wasn’t going to be easy. All three of them stalked closer to take a better look at the frog and the little girl.

Caitlin stepped up to her first as she wanted to examine her. “Would that be okay if I asked for a blood sample?” She asked. She wasn’t sure if it was okay, or that she wouldn’t be too scared. But first of all, she wanted to prove the presence of the meta gene before they tried anything.

Dorothy reached out and touched Caitlin’s face with her small hand. “You’re pretty like a princess too.” She said and there was a new, blueish golden light, and Caitlin’s clothes turned into a light blue and sparkling princess dress. She gasped at it.

“Oh god... You’re like the fairy godmother... except you’re real, and cute...” Cisco babbled amazed.

“So pretty!” She bounced happily in Len’s arms. Then her stomach rumbled, and she whined into Len’s neck. “I’m hungryyyy...”

“I’ll get you some food, what would you like?” Barry asked with a warm smile.

“Chocolate cake!” She squeaked with her hands in the air.

“She’d like a light sandwich, so she can sleep as soon as possible.” Len said with authority.

“Yes, daddy!” Barry grinned and ran out to get some sandwiches for everyone. It was a few corners later that his words caught up to his brain and he fell over his own legs. He was bright red from his cheeks to his damn thighs. Why did he say that? He was an idiot and now he couldn’t get it out of his head. Snart was so damn hot like this all sweet but grumpy. So handsome and his leather jacket and his tight pants and... now he wasn’t blushing anymore because all his blood went south.

He groaned into his hands and started running again for those sandwiches.

Len had to bite his lip to hold back the moan at those word. Fuck, it was the biggest turn on he ever experienced. That explains how he was rock hard in mere seconds in his pants, with a five-year-old in his arms and his frog-sister on his shoulder. Damn it, kid.

Lisa croaked a laugh at him. Dorothy giggled at it, but she had no idea of other meanings to that word.

Cisco and Caitlin were too shocked to react.

“So, blood sample.” Len said when he gathered his bearings. “Hey, Dottie, your new princess friend here is actually a doctor and she’s going to take some of your blood okay? This way she can help you help Lisa.” He started to walk towards the med bay and sat down on the hospital bed with the little girl on his lap. On his way there he put Lisa in Cisco’s hand as he passed him. He knew she was in good hands there. The tale was about a princess - this case prince – anyways, it was worth a chance. “But it will also include a needle.” He told her seriously.

“Will you hold my hand?” She asked trying to act strong.

“Sure.” He took both of her hands in his.

Caitlin in the meantime gathered her kit and started working. She tried to be as fast as she could safely be.

The little girl just bit her lip and held Len’s hand a bit harder and then it was over, and Len helped to hold the watt-pad against her arm.

Caitlin only needed a really small sample. She just wanted to look for the meta gene and it was very good source of information in a child’s blood. It was very promising, so she got to work in her new princess dress.

Cisco was talking to Lisa and tried to think out a way to change her back.

“You could be my prince, you know?” She mentioned casually. As casually as a girl turned into a frog could.

“What do you mean?” Cisco blinked.

“You know, the frog prince story... that was what I read for Dottie before this mess.” She explained her idea.

“You just want to take a look at my apartment...” Cisco groaned. “I only have stuff with emotional value, you know...”

“That’s not true... and you don’t have to take me home, you know... we can all eat, sleep and kiss here too...” she shook her lashes prettily. It would have been pretty if she was herself. Like this it looked like the frog had something in its eyes, and got a neurotic attack at it.

“Then you don’t get the point of that story...” Cisco shook his head. “Aaaand If we’re gonna do that, I’m gonna do it right.” He crossed his arms with determination.

“What do you mean?” It was Lisa’s turn.

“I mean, that I’m gonna take you home, feed you from a golden plate, change the sheets and kiss you at candle light.” Cisco explained dreamily. “Actually, these are my conditions... and maybe an actual dinner, what do you say?” He asked. This was his chance, he couldn’t miss his chance. And he didn’t mess up yet, he was getting more and more nervous-confident.

Barry whooshed in with a tray packed with sandwiches and his cowl pulled back.

“I didn’t know how you like it, so I brought options.” He held out the tray for her. But when he looked up his eyes met with Snart‘s and he blushed deep crimson. He couldn’t look away as Dorothy basically touched and opened all the sandwiches to choose her favorite.

When she started munching on the chosen sandwich Len stepped to a chair, sat her down on it and pushed it to a table so she would eat normally. He also snatched a napkin from the tray and put it in front of her as a plate.

He then turned back to Barry and chose a sandwich for himself. He didn’t have time to eat before.

Barry walked to Caitlin to offer her one too and then went back to the now standing Cisco.

“Nah man, I have an impromptu dinner date.” He grinned raising up frog-Lisa as an explanation.

Len cleared his throat at that and Cisco almost fell from his standing position.

“I-I mean... you weren’t that mad for kissing her... I mean... it was her... sorry... please don’t freeze me!” Cisco panicked and almost dropped Lisa who jumped to his shoulder instead.

“I didn’t bring my gun.” He gestured down showing he was unarmed.

“Wait, What?” Cisco blinked he didn’t even notice how Snart was wearing regular clothes and was indeed visibly unarmed.

“It’s her life, her choice.” He said emotionless. “I meant to say she was supposed to look after Dottie tonight.”

“Where are her parents?” Barry asked finally. It was strange that they brought her here, but he only realized now what felt off.

“They’re sleeping. In the ocean and Ariel sings to them.” Dorothy started to explain. “She sings so beautifully that they will never come back...” she said a little sadly but mostly just almost asleep.

Everyone turned to Leonard for explanation, with their eyebrows raised and a bit judging.

“What was a supposed to tell a three-year-old, back then?” He asked in a loud whisper with his back towards her, so she wouldn’t hear him clear. “They’re dead.”

Lisa started laughing then. “I always wandered, how you explained to her...” she giggled some more. “She was crying for days and then she was calm and peaceful... I couldn’t figure out what you told her, all I knew was that it was really different from what dad told you about your mum.”

“Lisa, you’re talking too much.” Len said with cold threat.

“Sorry... frogs don’t have the same filter....” she tried to protect her dignity.

“Focus on each other!” He groaned and turned to Dorothy. “Let’s get you somewhere you can sleep.” He helped her off the chair and took her hand to lead her to, he wasn’t sure where. But most probably back to Lisa’s apartment.

“Are you sleeping too?” She asked chattily and stumbled sleepily next to Len.

“Not yet.” Len smiled gently.

“You always active all night... you’re like a vampire...” she mumbled and there were a few seconds of dramatic pause with gold light and everyone gasped.

Len realized almost immediately but he wasn’t fast enough to pull his hand away. For a second everything turned bright and then he felt full of energy as all his sleepiness disappeared. Though he felt strange and the light bothered him a bit. Then he looked at Barry and he felt a painfully strong thirst in his throat and his stomach and then his whole body ached for the boy’s blood. Fuck.

He groaned and stumbled backwards.

Dorothy gasped scared next to him and stumbled into the opposite direction. She was really scared when she saw the result of her power. Lenny turned paler and his eyes were red and two long and pointy teeth grew out of his mouth. They weren’t too long, just barely reached out of his mouth and instead of some monster he looked closer to a hungry cat except for the red eyes.

Dorothy screamed.

“What I’m the world is going on here?” Joe walked into the cortex right to the scream. “You all stopped answering. What...?” He blinked when Snart attacked him super-fast, but Barry reacted faster and pushed him up against a wall.

“What in the world?” He stood shocked in the doorway as he looked them all over. Starting with a red-eyed Snart pushed up against the wall by Barry, through Caitlin in a blue princess dress, a little girl in a pink princess dress, and Cisco with a... “is that a frog?”

“Good evening, detective!” Was that the frog?

Joe took a minute to hold his head and try to make some sense of the situation.

“Would someone please explain what’s going on here?” He asked in a calm voice.

“I’m sorry.” The little girl said. “I promise it won’t happen again...” she looked sad.

“Hey, no one blames you!” Barry said immediately.

“Yeah, honey, none of this is your fault” the frog continued.

“We just need to find out how to help you, and it’s gonna be okay.” Caitlin finished.

“And why is she not in her bed?” Joe asked now concerned about the little one.

“I accidentally turned Lizzy into a frog... and we came here for help...” she explained with a few yawns. “I made my dress too!” She lit up with a prod grin but swayed at almost falling asleep.

Luckily Joe was close enough to catch her. “Then you must have amazing imagination!” He smiled gently.

Len groaned quietly bringing all the attention to himself. “I was... about to take her home... but now... fuck Barry your heart’s always that fast?” He stared at the kid in disbelief. Disbelief at hearing everyone’s heart in the room and at his heart rate.

“Kinda...” Barry blushed. “Now someone else needs to take her somewhere.”

“What about her family?” Joe looked around suspiciously.

“Dead.” Len said simply now that she was asleep. “Parents died in a shipwreck, they had no siblings and her only grandparent has serious dementia.”

“Where does she live?”

“With us and a few other families. I’m not telling you the address of the only place I sometimes call home.” It was hard to talk with Barry this close and with that painful thirst, but he slowly dug his fingers into the metal wall.

“She’s a meta Joe! She can’t get into the system. If she gets there the military will find her and they’ll try to use her. We can’t let that happen.” Barry continued as he started to think about the problem.

“Alright, damnit! I’ll take care of her, but I can only hope she won’t panic waking up somewhere unknown.” He looked them over again. “You better find something out, and soon.”

“I’ll stay with Barry.” Len said. “We don’t really have other options....” he grinned looking at the younger man hungrily.

“And I’ll stay with Cisco.” The frog said. So that frog was Lisa Snart? Joe didn’t even try to wrap his head around it. He just accepted without thinking and going crazy. Instead he just turned and walked out with the girl in his arms.

“Wait!” Snart called after him and he ripped a piece out of the wall, trying to keep his body under control.

“What is it now?” Joe turned back.

Len somehow managed to get his car-keys out of his pocket and held them out.

“There’s a child seat in my car.” He said and bit his own lip bloody. He didn’t really want to give his car to West, but it was still better than getting Dorothy in danger.

“That is a very good idea.” Joe said appreciatively. He would probably have cursed at his car, when realized.

Cisco stepped ahead after some whispering from Lisa. “And I think I’ll take those keys and drive your car to my place and if everything goes well, Lisa’ll bring it back to you tomorrow.“

Len just nodded. All four of them left leaving Len Barry and Caitlin in the lab.

“I can’t miss out on vampire blood!” She already started gathering her adult kit.

“No way!” Len yelled. “There was a fuckin reason I burned all my medical record!”

“Well you also betrayed us so...” Barry reasoned. “And it’s probably not even like your blood.”

“And by the way I still have your medical records...” Caitlin said with a little guilt.

“What?!”

“Now, that was more than enough revelation for one day.” Barry broke into the conversation. “Let’s take some of your blood and find out how to turn you back into you.”

“Fine” Len mumbled because he was tired of fighting and Barry was stronger.

Caitlin took some of his blood and suddenly the thirst became even worse. He groaned in pain.

“What happened?” Barry asked him still somewhat holding him down and back.

“You forgot I’m a vampire now...” he couldn’t hold back his hysterical laugh. “I’m fuckin thirsty!” He was faster than Barry as he turned to the boy and leaned in to bite down on his neck. It tasted like haven and Barry’s little moan was the perfect spice to it. He dug his claws - yes, he had long sharp claws now - into Barry’s skin as he pulled him in into a tight almost intimate position. When he drank enough to somewhat lessen the thirst into a manageable level he pulled back. Suddenly he wanted to kiss the boy deep and hard but thankfully he freaked out enough that he stumbled backwards and away from Barry.

“Shit...” Barry whisper-moaned. “Actually, that felt really good.” He stood up and gasped looking around. “I think I’m high...” He looked around until his eyes found Snart and he focused on him. He almost moaned in pleasure as his focus made him hot on the inside.

They stared at each other for long minutes.

“You already said you’d stay with me...” Barry started with a grin. “A race to my apartment?” He asked playfully.

Len licked his lips. He was finally close as fast as the Flash. He loved the rush of it. And the high that he got from Barry’s blood.

“Caitlin, you should sleep some too. Goodnight!” Barry said as a goodbye and they were both out of there in a sec.

They ran really fast, but it was far from Barry’s top speed. He slowed down enough to stay close to Snart though because he had to stop him if he wanted to attack someone. At the finish though he sped up a bit just to win.

Barry stood in his living room for a few seconds, waiting, before he heard a knock on his door. Len obviously couldn’t phase through the door, so Barry figured it’d take a little longer for him, but a closed door never stopped Leonard Snart before. He went to the door, opened it, and stepped away so Len could come in.

Len didn’t move.

“What’s up?” Barry asked surprised.

“I don’t know...” Len grumbled, still not moving to come in.

Barry burst out laughing.

“Oh my god this is hilarious!” He couldn’t even stop for breathing. He was laughing so hard.

“What’s so funny?” Len asked annoyed.

“You’re a vampire...” Barry managed to calm for the words, but he burst out again.

“Yeah, I bit you, remember?” He asked not getting the point.

“It’s... haven’t you seen Buffy, the vampire slayer?” He blinked mock shocked.

It took about a second from that for Len to put it together. He put his head in his palm and shook his head. He couldn’t believe this was happening and it was annoying that Barry put it together so much faster.

“Would you please?” He motioned for Barry to invite him in.

“A thief who can’t enter an apartment without permission... this is just hilarious...” he laughed again but then he had mercy - and well, he got bored of standing in the doorway. “Come on in, Leonard!”

Len walked in, very frustrated.

“You know, the funniest part is I’m pretty sure you could come up with a plan to get around this...” Barry chuckled and finally calmed down enough to hold back another laughing fit. Shit, he still felt high and it felt like there was a huge magnet pulling him towards Snart. He ached on the inside for the other man. He wanted to kiss him and fuck him and wanted him to bite his neck again, it felt amazing.

“Cute, how you believe in me...” Len broke Barry out of his spiraling bewitched - or just overstimulated - thoughts.

“Well, I know you a bit...” Barry grinned stepping closer.

“Or you would be sore if I wasn’t even good but still managed to screw you...” He stepped closer too.

“I have worse enemies than you but none of them is this much fun...” he half whispered half groaned as he stepped into Len’s personal space.

Their lips were mere millimeters from each other and the air was charged, and all the chemistry worked perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you ejoyed!!!   
> I'm not sure if I should just write a smutty second chapter and wrap everything up or make a longer bit of a slow burn story out of it...  
> pls tell me what you'd like in the comments!!  
> Don't forget, comments are love and they keep me going....


End file.
